The invention is concerned with a corner guide assembly for drive-rod fittings to be used on windows, doors, etc. with an angle housing which contains a guide groove for pull and push stiff movements of a flexible guide member which, for example, can be made from spring steel bands, and runs within the housing arms in a straight line and within the corner area within a curved guide section. Both housing arms are pivotally connected to each other within the corner area in the main plane of the angle housings by a bolt and where the housing arms are supported within lugs.
With German patent publication DE-GM No. 81 28 583, a corner guide assembly has been suggested by which both arms are pivotally connected to each other within the corner area in the main plane of the angle housings by a bolt, and where a the longitudinal center line of a curved guide section of the guide grooves runs through bolt axis. Each housing arm has an end area positioned with its apex on the bolt axis and the partial areas facing each other in an obtuse angle, and where the end areas on one hand have a reset support area concentric around the bolt axis and on the hand an extended support area which also is concentric around the bolt axis. The reset support areas of each arm engage the extended support areas of the other arm interchangeably with a toggle linkage into each other. Circle sector shaped plugs are arranged on both outside areas of the arms. The plugs of both arms engage into a common support ring.
The design of a corner guide has the advantage that it is usable in the same design form for different corner angles of windows and doors and automatically adjusts itself during operation to the corresponding mounting conditions. The same system may be used on windows and door designs made from different materials if the angle housing has been adjusted to the corresponding material selection for windows and doors.
German publication DE-GM No. 82 01 403 shows a corner guide for drive rod fittings to be used on windows, doors, etc. by which on the back side of an angle-shaped support rail, a guide groove with C-shaped cross-section is used for pull- and push stiff flexible guide members, for example, steel bands, and has two arms connected by a yoke-shaped transfer area. The element which forms the guide groove is bendable in its curved transfer area. Furthermore, the arms, located within the support rails, are connected to each other within the corner area and are angle-displaceable. At least one of the guide grooves, limited in length displacement, is guided on the neighboring arm of the support rail. In this case the two arms of the support rail are flexibly connected to each other in their corner area around a standard bolt in respect to the main plane, and in such a way that the support opening of an arm of the support rail engage into support openings on the other arm.
Also this design of a corner guide is usable for all presently available corner designs of windows and doors, and may be fitted simply to the corresponding mounting condition.
An Object of this invention is the provision of a corner guide assembly of the previously described type which is simple in design and easy to install.
The object of the invention is achieved by having the outer limit of the curved guide section of the guide groove formed by the inside areas of the support openings for the bolt with connects the two housing arms with each other. The inner limit of the curved guide section is formed by tongues which are attached to the housing arms which, at least partially, overlap for all angular positions of the two arms.
The invention furthermore suggests that the outer radius on the inside areas of the support openings correspond at least to the largest present outer radius for the spring bands, and the inner bend radius for the inside is fitted to the smallest present bend radius of the spring-steel bands on the tongue areas facing the support openings. On a preferred design example of a corner guide assembly, the tongues on the arms are always arranged on the inside of the support openings. According to another embodiment of the invention, the tongues on each arm are made from several lamellas which are positioned side by side at a certain distance from each other and which engage each other interchangeably.
The above-described design of a corner guide assembly can even be furthermore explored, which puts simplification on fabrication and installation in the right perspective.
The solution of the task consists mainly in that the angle housing consists of two identical housing arms which are pivotally connected to each other by a standard bolt for pivoting within the main plane of the angle housing.
A special advantage is achieved if the corner guide assembly is built in such a way that both arms of the angle housing over the straight length of the guide groove have a symetric form in regards to the main plane of the angle housing, and the areas of the guide groove at the curved section are not symmetrically formed in regards to the main plane of the angle housing.
A corner guide assembly according to this invention, by which the angle housing with its arms can be set into an undercut groove of a frame corner of a window, door, etc., made from metal or plastic, is especially favorable, when the cross-section width of both arms on the cross-section area engage an undercut groove of smaller dimension than the groove width and is equipped with bars extending to the outside from the cross-section area with the undercut groove; and the clamping parts are formed by extending webs on the areas of a yoke and with its sling area surrounds the free end of the arms of the angle housing from three sides and with its arms engages the webs from underneath.